


Kuchiki Byakuya: Portrait of a God

by Ury_Salunide



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ury_Salunide/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: A look at Kuchikia Byakuya through Rukia's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

I first met Kuchiki Byakuya when he adopted me. It was also the first time I remember being alive. That's not to say I don't have memories before him. Those days just feel like dreams.

There was a pain in my stomach. It came back once and a while, which I greeted by opening my eyes with a "good morning." Before my fingertips dashed to the dirty cloth over my abdomen, there appeared before me the most groomed fingers I had ever seen. My own flashed before my mind as I realized the stories were true. This was the hand of a nobleman. I didn't know it at the time, but I choked nonetheless. They were so beautiful. And as my eyes wandered up, I met a serious face. I thought I saw a sadness linger there, but he gracefully stood, leaving me to stare at the memory of his hand. I sucked in air and looked up. To this day, I'm not sure why I was so scared, if I even was. Something was happening. I didn't really know what. Maybe, as an orphan, hope was welling up in me. Well, I'm told I'm an orphan. Like I said, it's all pretty hazy. 

Before I could think about what was going on, he said, "Today you are Kuchiki Rukia."

I stared up in awe. His hair was adorned with silver in a way I didn't even know imaginable! 

I think I was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked down the light-brown street, past the falling apart houses and stores, I left one dirt-stained face behind after another. Most of them I knew not their names, but they had been family nonetheless. I don't remember feeling sad, or any emotion for that matter. The man in front of me, dressed as a wealthy and important soul reaper, stood more than a foot taller than me. I looked up at the back of his long, dark hair. It probably cost more than all I had ever had. "Kuchiki," I whispered. I couldn't stop the change in my beaten face.

There was so much I wanted to ask, but despite the excitement and relief I was feeling, my new brother was the most intimidating person I had ever met. "Why?" was all I managed.

He stopped dead. Panic struck me as I bumped into him. I was so distraught by the idea of my disgusting self ruining his perfect image that I lost my balance and fell back. Dust erupted around me. I couldn't even stand. Had I already messed up? Then again, why me? Maybe there was something wrong with him and I should be trying to run and hide. Why hadn't I considered this before? You don't just adopt a stranger off the street, right? But even if running from him was the smart thing to do, I know now that it would have been impossible if he didn't let me.

To my surprise, he knelt before me, letting his garments share the same filth as my rags. "Are you okay?" he asked. That sadness had returned to his eye, but his expression remained otherwise unemotional and unchanged. I took his outstretched hand and without another exchange he helped me stand. After a moment of peering with that lingering sadness, he turned away and began walking again. "Once you're cleaned and fed, we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia sat in Byakuya's bath. Never had she seen a private bath, and it was nearly as large as the public ones designed for multiple groups of people. Never had she a bath to herself. The silence was unnerving at first, causing her to look around for anything, but only found the occasion bubbles and sounds of water as she moved. Eventually, the phantom expectations of something needing to happen disappeared, and she submerged herself to her nose. Holding her breath, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed and clean. But her stomach rumbled. If this was a cruel prank, she didn't care anymore as long as she got a taste of what she imagined to be the best food she will have ever tasted. 

After getting out, she grabbed a couple towels from the storage cubby and dried herself, then put on the clothes that were left for her. Her heart suddenly raced as she slowly opened the door, peeking around one corner to gaze down the long hall, then peeking around the other to immediately see young woman. "Aah!" she shouted, her heart now nearly exploding out of her chest. She took in a deep breath. This was ultimately good though, because she had no idea where she was going. 

"I'm so sorry Miss Kuchiki!" the woman said, bowing low. "Are you alright?"

Miss Kuchiki? Rukia thought. Her vision was unfocused as she tried to steady her heart. The woman was still bowing to her. "Oh, it's alright," Rukia barely said. The woman straightened out. She was a pretty little thing, but not as small as Rukia, and prettier. Her thin, slightly hooked nose sat between two large, deep brown, feathered eyes that shined with what Rukia felt was innocence. But she had the face and body of a woman, which made Rukia feel like a child. She held out the used, wet towels.

The woman, who Rukia thought must be a servant, looked down at the towels in Rukia's outstretched arms. Soon, Rukia began to question if she was in fact a servant. "I-I'm sorry," she started, and her stomach growled.

"You can leave them on the bath floor," the woman said. "I'll take care of them later. Shall we head to dinner?" Rukia didn’t need to answer; her stomach did it for her. She smiled awkwardly. 

After leading her to a sliding door, the servant bowed and left Rukia’s sight. She opened the door, revealing the scene of a large dinner table partially prepared, with a servant setting out food.   
“Ah, Miss Kuchiki,” the servant said, this one an older man. “Please, take a seat anywhere.”

Rukia obliged, making a direct line to the table and sitting on her knees. The servant then left, closing the door opposite the one Rukia entered as he did. Perhaps he was getting more food, she thought, but shortly after, it wasn’t the servant who entered, but her host.

“You look much better, Rukia,” Byakuya said. He was no longer wearing his uniform, but rather a fine yet plain kimono. “I take it you are happy with the service thus far?” He sat opposite her.

“Y-yes, thank you,” she said. “These clothes are beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so. Perhaps you have similar taste.”

“I’m sorry?”

“As your sister.”

“My sister? I don’t have a sister.”

“No, you don’t. But that’s what we’re going to tell everyone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Her head swelled and swam like cloud red fish in its bowl. His words made no sense to her. “Reincarnation of your…wife?” she asked.

“Yes. You should have not died. It made no sense, not with my resources. No matter the research I did, you didn’t get any better. So, I created a new kido.”


	5. Chapter 5

They will see an illusion.   
Years later…  
“They all think Aizen did it,” Rukia said, scowling.  
“I learned nothing.  
“You’re going to get away with it.”  
“I touched God, and still, I know nothing.”  
“I’ll never forgive you.”  
“Why did you die?”


End file.
